Lily's
by alyssialui
Summary: After finishing school, Lily opens a flower shop in the middle of London. Severus needs a gift for his mother's birthday and decides to visit this new flower shop. Snily. Florist!AU and also Muggle!AU.


_A/N: After finishing school, Lily opens a flower shop in the middle of London. Severus needs a gift for his mother's birthday and decides to visit this new flower shop. Snily. Florist!AU and also Muggle!AU. I feel almost like turning this into a MC but for now just take the one-shot._

_Submission for:_

_**The AU! Club: **Florist!AU_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>Lily smiled as she stepped into her little flower shop on the corner of Trent and Blithe, inhaling the lovely smell of roses, daffodils and of course, her favourite, lilies. Right after school, she had decided to follow her dream and with some help from her parents and friends, 'Lily's' was born.<p>

She worked in the store alone, tending to the plants and handling the finances. With how much there was to do, she sometimes she wondered if she should look into hiring an assistant, but the store wasn't profitable enough for it. She had only been in business for a month and business wasn't booming like she expected, especially during the off-season of January. Still, she was hopeful that things would get better. Valentine's Day was on the horizon and many boyfriends and husbands would be stopping in to get flowers for their partners.

She walked up to the counter to grab her apron before heading into the backroom to water and tend to the other plants. Hopefully, she could get some work done back there before the first set of customers arrived.

* * *

><p>Severus walked along Trent Avenue wondering what he could get for his mother's birthday. She was always a difficult person to buy for since she needed nothing and hated when people over-spent on her. He thought about jewellery but she never really wore it, only for special occasions. He thought about taking her out to eat, but then remembered he had done that last year. What could he get for his mother that would make her smile?<p>

He stopped at the cross-walk, looking up and down the street, before his eyes landed on the sign above the shop on his right - "Lily's". He had never seen this shop here before but it could be the answer to his problem. His mother loved flowers and a bouquet would make her happy without putting a dent in his pocket.

He entered the small shop, a smile gracing his face unwillingly as the lovely fragrances flooded his senses, and walked up to the counter.

"Hello," he called out. Maybe the attendant was around the back.

"Just one minute," a female voice called back.

He waited, watching the transparent divider intently for the worker to appear. He hoped she wouldn't take too long. He hadn't planned for this short visit.

His breath caught in his throat as a beautiful girl stepped out. Her long dark red hair was pulled into a high ponytail, a few strands escaping the tie. Her eyes were a vibrant green, similar to the large ferns he had seen around the shop. There was a light dusting of freckles across her small nose and down the sides of her neck in a way he could only describe as adorable.

"Good morning, Sir," she said, her voice light and airy like a Spring breeze. "Sorry for the wait. How can I help you?"

He blinked a few times as he tried to interpret what she had said to him before clearing his throat. "I'd like to buy a bouquet for my mother's birthday in a few days."

She reached under the counter for a small notepad and pencil. Her slightly wet fingers stuck to the paper but she didn't seem to mind. She asked him, "What are you looking for?"

"Something medium sized with red roses and few white lilies," he said, admiring the way the girl held the pencil, her elegant script as her hand glided above the page.

"I like lilies too," she murmured as she finished the order. Then she looked up at him, her green eyes pinning him to the spot. "Anything else?"

He shook his head, fearful he would embarrass himself if he tried to speak.

She smiled before pulling out another book and writing him a receipt. "When do you need it by?" she asked.

"Monday," he said.

She nodded before ripping the small square out of her book. "You can pick up by 10am. That will be five pounds, Mr..."

There was a pause before he realized she was waiting for him to say something. "Snape," he said, "Severus Snape."

"See you at 10, Severus," she said, waving at him before he left the store.

As he continued down Blithe, all Severus could think about was being able to see the beautiful flower girl again. He had never been this excited for his mother's birthday before and Monday morning couldn't come soon enough.


End file.
